Health Promotion Programs and Products for Cancer Prevention is to be a database and delivery system for gathering, analyzing, and redisseminating knowledge about cancer prevention and early treatment communication programs. While it will give emphasis to ongoing developments in electronic health promotion programs, it will encompass information about all types of systems and programs -- interpersonal, print, electronic, and multimedia. Health Promotion Program and Product for Cancer Prevention will perform standard "clearinghouse functions" on the acquired information, ranging from abstracts to analytic reviews. It will disseminate information from the database and information analysis products in both print and electronic forms. These products will serve several target audiences, including researchers, policymakers, administrators, program planners, and evaluators.